


3-1-19

by InnocentVash, PaleRedWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the tube, Cryogenics, Ellen makes the best pie, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Previously Pregnant Castiel, Rabbit Food Sam, Rufus is a Boss, Star Trek References, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentVash/pseuds/InnocentVash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRedWings/pseuds/PaleRedWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3-1-19 A cryogenic story fic<br/>Those in the cryo sleep are ageless, some are hundreds upon hundreds of years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3-1-19

**Author's Note:**

> 4/19/16 - PaleRedWings Beta edit

Dean wasn't supposed to have favorites, but 3-1-19 was by far the tank he took the most care of. Dean was the best mechanic in the building and never failed to fix something before it became a real problem. 3-1-19 was one of the first tubes of cryogenics in Dean's sector. When there was no work to be had, Dean would often be sitting in his folding chair, reading out loud whatever book or manual he had with him to read for the day.  
  
The people that build these were long dead, so some things were a mystery, but most of the senior employees said that the things in the tubes could hear you when you talked. So Dean talked, read, and joked with 3-1-19 as if he could hear him.  
  
3-1-19 got his code name from being in the third region, Dean's home region, being the first tube set here, and then the model of his chamber, which was 19-ISU.  
Dean liked to call him Cas. 3, 1, and then 19, are the respective numbers for those letters in the alphabet, and it was easier than calling it by the numbers assigned. Dean often called the carrier in the tube Cas as he talked to him. When the man's arm or anything would twitch, he would hope it was because Cas heard him.  
  
They say the carriers are in a forever sleep, the fluids they were inside keeping them forever young. Dean wondered why they were still kept like that. After all the time after "the end of the world", there were more people now than there had been in a long, long time.  
  
Dean was born well after the "end of the world". But he heard enough stories from the older ones. None of them were carriers, and neither was Dean. The newest generation was the first to have carriers not in tubes, growing up with the rest of society. Why? Had they ran out of the tubes?  
  
The very machines that kept human kind alive when everything ended. Carriers were placed inside, constantly made pregnant from the machine somehow, Dean didn't know how it worked, and honestly didn't really want to. Rumor was it that these carriers volunteered, but Dean didn't believe that.  
  
Over the seven years of working here, in the region three maternity ward, he'd seen Cas swell with child at least five times. Far as he can tell the machine knows to give the body a rest period until it returned to normal after the previous birth.  
  
Watching the birth was odd. When a tube occupant went into labor, a light would flash, and when the baby was close to being born, an alarm would sound. That's when the doctor types would come. Dean got to watch, only once. It was during his shift, and it wasn't even Cas. But there was this strange as all hell tube thing, that prevented any of the cryo gel from touching the baby, it went... Yea, it wasn't a pretty thing to see. Then seconds later the baby would slide down the tube to the waiting doctors, the first doctor would leave with the baby, then the other two would wait for the afterbirth, then would leave as well. He knew that the doctors came in sets of three, encase there were twins. Like he and his little brother Sammy.  
  
The tube would then clean the carrier as needed then the alarm would turn off. It was then back to waiting for the body of the carrier to recover before impregnating them again, which Dean often removed himself from the room for. He didn't like to watch.  
  
Dean couldn't help but wonder what the hell was used to make them pregnant. But he didn't think he wanted to know.  
  
So imagine his surprise, when sitting by Cas' chamber that a different alarm went off. Dean stood quickly having just spilled his coffee on himself. Sputtering as he looked up. He was the only one on hand today!  
  
Dean looked around, confused, he knew Cas tended to have more babies than others, his body always recovering quicker, did this alarm have anything to do with that?  
Dean watched in horror as the fluid started to drain from the chamber, "No, no no nononononono" the repeated word started to run together into some strange chant coming out of Dean's mouth.  
  
This wasn't good. the fluid kept the carriers alive! Cas's body had just recovered from the last baby. What was he suppose to do?  
  
The alarm silenced itself once the liquid was drained, Cas's body was slumped against the back of the chamber instead of slightly floating in it like usual.  
  
Dean was about to have a panic attack, well okay scratch that, he was all ready having a panic attack.  
  
What Dean didn't know, was more and more of the carriers were waking in other regions. It was normal, this was just the first in his sector. So he didn't know about it yet, because no one bothered to tell him.  
  
Dean screamed, literally screamed, when the hatch released some pressure before it snapped off the bolts holding down the lid. Then the lid started to lift. Dean had gotten a hold of himself by then and was forcefully making himself breathe as he watched.  
  
Dean just watched in shocked awe as the steam cleared from the tube. When it was finally clear, Dean found himself staring at Cas, Cas still had his modesty since the machine's chastity belt piece was still in place.  
  
But Dean couldn't help but think how much prettier Cas looked without floating inside all of that green goo.  
  
The tube even had gone so far to somehow suction the gel off of Cas during that draining process he had watched. He wasn't sure how that happened, but he wasn't going to complain about getting to look upon a goo free Cas.  
  
Dean didn't know if he should try to wake him, or leave the guy be, but the answer was made for him as he was pushed to a side by some of the doctor types pushing into the space to tend to Cas.  
  
Dean didn't remember everything that happened after that. He vaguely remembered one of the doctor types asking him a bunch of questions. He remembered a piece of paper being tossed at him to fill out. He didn't remember writing anything on it, but as he stood in the main office of his region later on, he learned very quickly he had apparently signed up to be Cas' mentor.  
  
Dean thankfully knew what a mentor was. How he knew? It was the same thing as someone taking in a child from one of the carriers, to teach them about the facility. To also teach them about what they knew of the outside world, which was to stay the hell out of it. Then to also discuss with them living possibilities.  
  
Dean found himself hoping that Cas would decide to stay in region three, selfishly, with him. Region three wasn't the top of the food chain, Cas had the looks to be in region one, maybe two if not one. But he also knew that Cas could choose to live in any region he wished that he qualified for.  
  
For example, in region one they would be probably eating lobster or some sort of shell fish for dinner. Region two would most likely be having some sort of fish, and here in region three, they had good old beef. Region four, was known for their fried chicken. While region five was a favorite for vegetarians. It depended on your tastes on where you wanted to end up.  
  
Dean couldn't help but hope Cas would like beef and would stay in region three with him. Cause yea, each region did get the other foods from time to time, all depended if regions bothered to trade any. He lost Sam to the damn rabbit food region. He only got to see Sam during region mixers, or when they used each others codes to go visit one another.  
  
He still had Bobby and Ellen though, they lived in region three with him. But he couldn't help but think, it'd be just that much nicer to not lose Cas. But if Cas really would be unhappy here, he'd push him to go to a region where he would be happy.  
  
Dean almost missed the region leader speaking to him, having been stuck in his thoughts, but the first word thankfully snapped him to attention.  
  
Rufus was an older man, dark skinned, and always seemed to be short tempered. But Dean still liked the guy.  
  
Oh right, Rufus was speaking.  
  
"As per the form you filled out, 3-1-19 has been named Cas. Cas has also decided to stay in region three, so you're request to be his mentor has been approved." He spoke evenly, watching the papers in his hands, rather than Dean. "He will be dropped off at your quarters tomorrow afternoon, they're monitoring him in the med wing over night, to make sure everything is all good after waking from the cyro chamber. We have things that prevent muscle degeneration and we need to make sure it worked before he's talking around." Rufus glanced up seeing Dean's nod, he looked back down. "You're dismissed."  
  
Dean couldn't believe his luck! Cas was going to be in region three! Tomorrow at lunch huh? He was going to have to whip up some special Winchester burgers. Dean wanted to just skip home, but he knew he had some more work to do. So with a heavy sigh, he went back to it. It was strange, seeing Cas' tube empty. He wasn't sure how he would kill the time working now. But he soldiered on, as he would get to see Cas for the first time tomorrow, in the afternoon. Thank god he'd be off work!


End file.
